The Golden Couple
by Munchman
Summary: Moby and Zoe have been friends for years, but Moby's usual gloating somehow strikes a nerve with Zoe this time around. MobyxZoe.


'Yeah, check it out ladies! Moby is the man!' the self-styling flaunter of funk shouted out to the crowd who cheered back in approval. Moby was in the mood to rejoice as he had a gold medal draped around his neck after a rather brutal event. 'I know you love me!' he continued to boast happily. Elated with his win, he remained almost glued to the podium, showing off his medal to the TV cameras and towards the crowd who had gathered to watch the spectacle despite the 3rd and 2nd placed members already gone. Moby Jones had finished 1st in an epic Slopestyle event and he couldn't help but smile and show off his newly won gold. But there is always too much of a good thing and after he had gotten bored with the gloating he finally stepped off the podium and waved a final goodbye to the crowd. Snowboard in hand he carried it off to the ski lift at the bottom of the mountain and hopped on. Due to the monumental size of the mountain he was on, he had to wait a while to get anywhere as the little carriage carried on trundling diagonally up the mountain, but he enjoyed the view of the mountain, of the various courses and pipes that appeared in a vibrant and colourful landscape. Almost captured in the moment when he arrived half way, at another ski lift station, he whispered out loud 'Now this is paradise'.

'Sure is, Moby' said a voice cheekily in his ear. The voice made him jump a bit, but he was relieved when he found out the source of the noise. The carriage slowed down at the station and his old friend and riding partner Zoë Payne hopped on.

'What the heck are you doing you plonker!' Moby reacted, 'Nearly scared me half to death!'

'Aww, did I scare the wittle bwitish boy?' Zoë said, childishly, playing around with Moby.

'I thought you'd be at our lodge by now' Moby said as the carriage continued up the mountain.

'Why? We finish at the same time, just because I raced and you… uh… tricked… doesn't mean that we change in times'.

'Well, I spent a little time with my faithful, showin' off the a little bit of my newly won… Gold!' Moby said, flicking his gold medal and grinning.

'We playing snap now?' Zoë asked.

'What the hell are you talking about, woman?' Moby said, confused.

'SNAP!' she shouted, whipping out a gold medal of her own.

'Oh you didn't, well done!' Moby said, slapping her on the back.

'Now that there's what you call domination.' Zoë said, cheerfully.

'It's a mixture between skill and concentration, love' Moby laughed as they both reached the top of the mountain, and the location of the pairs lodge. They hauled their boards and their medals around the little pathways around some lodges and into their own special rider's suite. They put their boards and gear away and sighed in relief.

'Glad to at least get a few fans chanting my name' Moby commented, 'All of them seem to be chanting Mac's half the time.'

'Why? He's just a little runt. He's in love with that girl who can't speak English… whatsername…'

'Kaora… I mean… Capri-Sun… I mean… uh… Hong Kong Phooey' Moby said, trying to make a joke out of the fact he couldn't remember.

'Hah! Went from funny to mildly offensive. Which is funny!' Zoë said, throwing herself on the couch. 'Where did Mac place anyway?'

'Would you believe me if I said last?'

'What!' Zoë said, thrown back, 'But isn't he supposed to be… good?'

'He bailed badly and couldn't really pick up his stride again after that' Moby told her.

'Ah well, you got the… what do you limeys call Gold?'

'Well, there's wonga, bling, or just simply, gold.' Moby said, taking off his medal whilst jogging upstairs to his room. 'I'm just gonna put it in my suitcase' Moby shouted down to Zoë.

'Alright' Zoë said, with her medal still draped around her neck.

A few hours had passed and Zoë and Moby had pretty much had the lodge all to themselves. The nightlife wasn't exactly bustling seeing as it was a Monday and everyone who wasn't boarding or visiting et cetera was pretty much working. Zoë was in her tank-top and jigsaw pants, drinking mug of hot chocolate. Moby was in his Tottenham Hotspurs shirt (AN: He's apparently a spurs supporter according to DJ Atomika) with a mug of Bovril as they sat down to watch the highlights of the days racing.

'Oh, here's my race!' Zoë said, pointing at the TV quite excitedly, almost spilling her drink.

'Calm down, spastic, I'm not movin'' Moby laughed as the highlights of Zoë's race started. Zoë kept on pointing at the TV whenever her face was shown and making a few squeaking noises to herself excitedly. 'Oh, here's my favourite part…' Zoë said, as she watched Elise glide gracefully to the finish, only for Zoë to come behind her and knock her violently on her face, giving Zoë the win. 'And the crowd goes wild'.

'You have some problems' Moby said, laughing, drinking his beefy drink. Just as soon as he said that, the commentator on the TV said 'And now highlights from today's Slopestyle event'. 'Now, check out the greatness!' Moby said, happily, but as soon as he said that, 'First up is Nate Logan's run.' 'Crap…'

'I knew Nate was good, but I didn't know you were that big of a fan' Zoë laughed.

'Ah, shut it' Moby quipped, but he couldn't help but raise a smile. As soon as Nate's run was finished, the commentator said 'Next up is crowd favourite and British blazer, Moby Jones'. 'Now this is greatness!'

Moby relaxed, just grinning to himself as the tricks kept on flying. Zoë looked almost captivated looking at the man beside him doing the tricks on the screen. After a few minutes it ended and Moby sat back and said 'Hell yes, brother' he said, getting up. 'Want another Hot Chocolate? I'm going into the kitchen'

'Yeah, thanks' Zoë said, handing over her mug. Moby went into the kitchen as Zoë kept on watching. She watched the medal awarding ceremonies to see her friend up on screen as Moby gloated to the crowd. Her smile froze still for a second as chills went down her spine. Her heart sank as she heard 'Check it out ladies! Moby is the man!'. Her smile practically disintegrated as the backstage interview with him came up. 'I do it for my lady fans. Of course for the millions of male fans I have as well.' The smirking man on screen gave the opposite effect for Zoë. She just felt… heart-broken. Moby re-entered the room. 'Any more events left?' he asked. Zoë stared down in disbelief at the ground. 'Zoë?' he said, placing her mug on the table. 'Zoë, mate, are you al…'

He was interrupted by Zoë raising her head, looking at Moby with what looked like teary eyes, practically glazed. 'What… what happened?' Moby said, looking back, worried. Zoë tried to say something, but all that came up to her head sounded stupid. But they all seemed to carry the same message.She thought to herself while Moby looked on, but he had done all he could. Zoë got up and walked upstairs silently. 'Well…' Moby sighed to himself, 'that was demoralizing.'

Zoë sat on her bed with nothing but her lampshade on, she looked at her suitcase and saw it open, clothes scuffled about but there could be a shoebox seen in-between some. Zoë grabbed it and opened it on her bed. She took out a picture. It was of her first gold medal win. Moby was beside her, celebrating. She took out the next one of an assortment. It was of her first injury, a broken leg. Moby was beside her as they both stook their thumbs up, looking cheerful. She kept going through. The next one was of Moby winning. Zoë wasn't beside him. She asked herself why she had kept this in the first place. She tearfully got up and hovered it over her bin, in position to rip it. She found it difficult, like she was trying to rip steel. She heard her door open and Moby stepped in. He looking at her almost a bit mortified at her. He looked at her then looked at the picture. She looked at him, froze in place, almost expecting him to punch her straight in the face, but he didn't. In fact he took the picture out her hand, looking at it. 'I remember when I won that gold.' Zoë looked at him, still frozen. 'I won all them golds in every event in one weekend.' This time it was Zoë to look like she was going to punch Moby, she was like this and all she could think about was himself? 'This was back when you were injured.' Zoë's heart almost flew in relief, but she still wanted to know why she kept it. 'I won all those golds for you.' He said. 'Check the back'. Zoë did so.

'_Race 2, completely dominated it. Also, punched Elise in the face for you during the race._

_Get better soon, Zoë._

_Moby x'_

Zoë's mood seemed to have completely shifted, but she just sat on her bed, still under amounts of stress. Moby sat with her.

'Do you want to tell me what in Robbie Blake's name is going on?' Moby asked.

'You… didn't thank me' Zoë said.

'What?' Moby said, bemused.

'After the race. I watched your little celebration and your interview. You kept on going 'all mah lady fans''.

'I was only playing around Zoë, I am surprised you never noticed I do that after every race. It's pretty much my gimmick.' Moby said, laughing to himself.

'But you still never said my name…'

'You never say my name either, you keep on going on about your boyfriend' Moby said, laughing.

'What? What boyfriend?' Zoë asked.

'Every race I watch with you in it. 'Oooh, that was for you Joey''

'Joey?'

'Joey Rambo or something'

'Joey Ramone?'

'That's it'

'Joey Ramone. The lead singer of my favourite band of all time.'

'What? You mean…'

'Moby, not only is he not my boyfriend, he's been dead for years' Zoë said. Moby stared at the floor a bit bemused. Zoë suddenly burst out laughing. 'You thought Joey Ramone was my boyfriend! Jesus on toast are you stupid!' Zoë laughed, practically rolling on her bed. 'I thought you were big on music!'

'I am! I just don't take the time to learn the names of every person in a band.' Moby said, trying to laugh with her, but felt a bit stupid despite his faux pas. Then silence fell as Zoë wiped the mixture of tears of joy and tears of sadness from her eyes.

'Do you remember how we first met?' Moby said, attempting to successfully change the subject.

'Well, kind of. I remember the bar we met in.'

'Well, I remember when we first met. You had Psymon trying to hit on you'

'Hit on me? He was trying to rape me more than hit on me!' Zoë said, laughing again.

'Yeah, that. Anyway, he left after he saw Kaori and decided to… god knows… and I was on the other side'

'Yeah, I had to desperately talk to someone else before he came back.'

'Yeah, but we talked for hours. Who would have thought that years on we'd still be together.'

'…together?'

'As riding partners. As friends really. A mate like you comes around once in a lifetime.' Moby smiled.

'Then there was that time Elise tried to hit on you!' Zoë giggled.

'I was perhaps the first one ever to reject her. She through that hissy fit and you came and…'

'Knocked her jaw wide open!' Zoë said, punching the air in front of her as if it were Elise.

'Speaking of knocking jaws wide open, need we forget back in France where I kicked Psymon in the chin after he tried to strip you.'

'Did you ever pay for that window?' Zoë asked.

'Nope. They're French, I'll just raise a fist and they'll surrender.' Moby said, grinning at his British humour.

'Or just kick their chins.' Zoë said, laughing.

The two started to reminisce about the times they were together as they lay on Zoë's bed. They had the sides of their heads on the pillow so they looked at each other. There was a sudden pause in talking afterwards, broken by Moby.

'I can't believe I thought Joey Ramone was your boyfriend.' Moby said, cringing and almost curling up into a ball.

'I forgive you, while I do like that thought. But I've been single all this time; I can't believe you never noticed.'

'Well, even if it wasn't him, I thought that there was at least something with you and Psymon…'

'Psymon! He's a freak! Whilst I may like freaks, there is freaky, then too freaky, then… Psymon.'

'Hah, I'll be honest with you; I've been single all this time too. I could have easily found someone out of my lady fans, but…'

'You don't have any, do you?'

'I do! It's just that… well; none of them are that special. To be honest I'm way too old to be doing that thing.'

'You're the same age as me; if this is too old I don't expect you to live past 35.'

'I'll probably die of a broken neck by then.' Moby laughed, 'But it's too late in the SSX season to find a girlfriend.'

'Oh no it isn't' Zoë said.

'Oh really? Even with my charm and good lucks, I doubt I can get anyone out the fans too…' Moby was interrupted by a hand brush across his cheek.

'I wasn't thinking of a fan…' Zoë said, almost whispering. Moby looked at her as she edged closer to him, he felt his head slowly gliding towards her. Their lips were practically brushing before…'

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Zoë sighed almost painfully.

'I'll get that' Moby said, getting up and walking downstairs to the knocking. He opened it and found Griff standing there, swaying in excitement.

'Hey dudes! What's shakin'? Hey, I came to tell you there's a little bonfire thingy where all the riders are at since it's the 2nd to last day on here, so I was wonderin' if you wanted to come?' Griff said.

'Oh really? Who started it?'

'I think it was Psymon…'

'That's not a bonfire, that's probably a house he set of fire!' Moby joked with Griff, tussling his hair. 'Alright small fry, I'll be down in the minute. I'll tell Zoë.'

'Oooh, your giiiirlfriend?' Griff said childishly, he made kissing noises before Moby shooed him off. Moby went upstairs to Zoë who was still lying on her bed. 'Hey, Psymon set up a bonfire for a little private riders celebration. You want to come with?'

'It's been a rough day.' Zoë sighed. 'I'll just stay here.'

'Alright Zoë, ring my M-Comm if you need anything, alright?'

'Alright…' Zoë said as Moby looked at her. He, out of the blue, leant in and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. That was the last they saw of each other until the last event.

'And in 1st place, Moby Jones!' the announcer said as Moby back flipped onto the 1st place podium. He was presented with his medal before the roaring crowd. After the presentation ceremony, he got off the podium and walked into the winners circle. He had though long and hard about how he was going to gloat and boast about his win. He waved and cheered along with the crowd. The crowd looked on as Moby said:

'That was for you Zoë Payne!'

That's all it took for the riders looking on to stand up and take notice.

'What the… no 'lady fans'? No 'for queen and country'? I was expecting some classic Moby!' Mac said to his fellow riders.

'When does he ever thank someone else? This is… weird… I'd expect this in the bar or something, but not here.' Nate said.

'I think it's sweet! They must be the best of friends.' Aleggra noted.

They were interrupted as a girl leapt across the podium and sprinted towards Moby in the winners circle. The crowd started to get quieter, but they didn't leave their seats. They were more on the edge of them than anything.

'This is for you' Zoë said as she dragged Moby by his medal and onto her lips. They wrapped their arms around each other as they kissed. The crowd practically exploded in cheers as they did so.

'Hah, this is freaky! I like it…' Psymon growled.

Fireworks were set off as the moment was just right, showering the couple as they kissed.

'Hey, those fireworks were for the closing ceremony…' Elise said,

'Yeah, what the…' Nate was interrupted by whoops and yelps from his side.

'Woo! Yeah!' Griff shouted from his side, behind a control panel randomly slamming firework buttons.

'Griff! Get the hell outta there!' Nate yelled, forcefully pulling Griff out from behind the control panel.

Zoë and Moby both arrived at the airport, hand in hand, carrying their suitcases.

'I guess this is goodbye for now...'Zoë said, kissing Moby on the cheek.

'I know… I guess this is why we shoulda stayed friends.' Moby said, laughing.

'Don't even joke about that.' Zoë smiled.

'Oh, I got something for you.' Moby said, getting out an envelope and handing it to Zoë. 'Open it when you get home.'

'Ok…' Zoë said, grabbing it and kissing Moby. They both said their final goodbyes as they left for their separate Terminals.

After the plane ride, Zoë collapsed on her bed. Her hand fell on her pocket which had the envelope in it as she opened it. She took out a photo of her and Moby kissing with the fireworks, the crowd, everything. She smiled and turned it round.

'_No messing. This was for you._

_Moby x_

_P.S. No cheating on me with the other Ramones.'_


End file.
